


The question

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou really shouldn't have asked that question.





	The question

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-15 00:39am to 00:57am

When Niou had asked his best friend and doubles partner to get him off, he hadn't expected the other to say yes.

But, here he was, completely naked and moaning like a slut while Yagyuu massaged and fingered his hole over and over again.

"Yagyuu… Please." 

But Yagyuu didn't let himself be rushed and Niou could do naught but continue to moan.

"Please what, Masaharu? You're the one who asked to get off. You didn't explicitly say how, so you'll just have to endure this time."

And then he started all over again. Niou was sure that his hole was stretched enough for even a big cock by now but Yagyuu was still stretching as if he never intended to slip inside. 

"Please, Yagyuu. Please."

Niou could see the small smile out of the corner of his eye but Yagyuu still did not move into position. Not even when his hand obviously lathered more lube up and Niou was sure he would finally get fucked.

He couldn't have known his doubles partner was so twisted.

Yagyuu did position himself but what entered Niou was not the other boy's cock but a well manicured fist and certainly not as slow as Niou would have expected it to.

Yagyuu set a sure but strong pace, touching Niou's prostate on every go, making the blond trickster howl. 

And Niou loved it.

He loved it so much there were actual tears running down his face. His body on constant overload with every stroke Yagyuu made. He was in heaven and he couldn't remember a single sexual encounter that had been so good. No one had ever fucked him like this. Yagyuu put every professional Niou knew to shame - easily. 

Of course this couldn't go on forever. Niou felt the pressure in his balls build way too quickly and knew that - at least after the third time - he wouldn't be able to get hard again. So he reluctantly let go of these first two times and then tried to endure as much for the third as possible. Mewling encouragement and screaming himself hoarse at the same time. 

Unbelievably, Yagyuu increased his pace. 

That was all Niou could take. With one last effort of bowing into a curve he came with a silent scream, all over the bed. 

He didn't know for how long but when he came to, Yagyuu was sitting next to him and everything was already clean. 

The gentleman smiled. 

"Next time you ask me for this, I'll try even more with that sweet hole of yours." 

If Niou could have, he would have come again. As it was his cock could only twitch with interest while Niou put one arm over his eyes and groaned.

Yagyuu would be the death of him and it would surely be everything Niou had ever wanted.


End file.
